Silent Sparks
by yumbunnies
Summary: Series of mostly fluffy, themed, NejiHina oneshots.


**A/N:: A series of (mostly fluffy) oneshots with random themes lol enjoy them! The first is jealousy. I probably should have taken a more creative approach to this theme...**

_

* * *

_

_Jealousy_

Could she be more annoying? I wonder, leaning against a tall oak tree. Hinata was sitting at the base beside me, her legs crossed. She knew that when she begged me to spar with her, I could not refuse. As I stare at her from the corner of my eye, she's unwrapping a small cloth package and suddenly thrusting part of it's contents up at me. "Here nii san." the smile on her face could have melted hearts, "I made us onigiri." I'm smiling to myself, careful not to let her see. Showing her my more pleasant side was difficult and I won't embarass myself in such a way.

"Thank you Hinata sama." I say simply. After a full morning of training, this is just what I need. My stomach growls softly and I'm thankful that she's thought ahead like this.

"Neji nii san, may I ask you a question?" She glances up at me, but her eyes suddenly fall to the ground. Ignoring the fact that she had just asked me a question, I nod, so she continues, "I was-" Listening intently, I hear something slicing through the air. On guard, I act quickly and capture the four kunai before they can hit the tree between us. Hinata jumps. No doubt she was too caught up in whatever she was thinking to have noticed the weapons.

"Even a ninja with great skill is nothing if he cannot concentrate and be alert to his surroundings." I repremand her. She blushes, somewhat ashamed at her little mistake. I sigh and pat her head. She'll be a great ninja someday, she has to be. She has no choice. The Hyuuga will rip her apart if she doesn't sharpen her skills.

Something seems familiar about these kunai, I think as I examine them. Turning one over and over in my hand, I notice a pink dot in paint on the handle. These could only belong to one kunoichi. And sure enough, I feel her instantly recognizable chakra coming near us.

"Neji kun!" She shouts.

"Tenten." I say under my breath. She'd been gone for two months on an away mission to Kumogakure, retrieving the agreements for peace once again. I smirk, suddenly amused by the annoucement of her entrance.

"I haven't seen you in a while." She says to me, smiling. Then, she looks down at Hinata sama, "Hi there Hina chan!" Hinata stands rigidly and they hug.

"Did you run into any trouble on the way back?" I ask, not really interested. I can't help noticing how my former teammate has changed. Her hair isn't in the dango style I'm used to seeing. It's long, past her shoulders and her brown eyes sparkle with some secret.

"Oh, not much. Just some rogues that were easily taken care of." She laughs, "Anyway, have you seen Lee san? I didn't get a chance to see him before I left!" The way she says his name is different and now, I know what that something in her eyes is.

"Not today. I've been training with Hinata sama." Peering behind me, I study her. Hinata's eyes are averted, an odd expression I've never seen on her face. The heated flush is still on her cheeks. "Hinata sama?"

Hearing her name again, she turns her head. "Huh?" Now she seems lost. I smile a little and shake my head.

"Well Neji kun, it was nice seeing you again!" Tenten pulls me into a hug. I'm somewhat surprised, but I loosely return it. "Bye! See you later Hinata chan." She grins and takes off. I realize I forgot to return her kunai, but oh well. She won't miss them. I throw them at the ground.

"Hinata sama, are you ready to return now?" Turning slowly, I see her still staring into the distance where Tenten had stood. I touched her shoulder and she faced me, looking resolute.

"I want a hug too." She says, catching me off my guard for once.

I laugh inwardly, "Are you jealous Hinata sama?" My voice comes out sounding half serious, half mocking. I think I see her shake her head slightly in meek protest, before she lunges at me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

**End.**

* * *

_"Jealousy is that pain which one feels from the apprehension that one is not equally beloved by the person whom one entirely loves." ~Joseph Addison_


End file.
